The One That Got Away
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Tadase is an elite assassin. Amu's just your normal college freshmen. After encountering each other in an alley, their whole life changes. Amu thinks of him and Tadase thinks of her. But, when he founds out that she's the person that his boss wants to kill, will he be willing to do it? Or will a close friend who had turned into a traitor do it for him? Rated M for a reason.


**Me-Hey, you guys! This is the story that I plan on putting up for Chole (Il). It's her birthday and she really wanted me to write up a story for her.**

**Kiseki-And I'm here because?**

**Me-*rolls eyes at Kiseki* After flipping a coin, I decided that it was going to be a Tadamu, since Advanced and Tadamu was tied.**

**Ikuto-Tied up and in a heaping mess.**

**Me-*scoffs* Yeah right!**

**Ikuto-*smirks* It's the truth, Hannah.**

**Me-*pouts* You are so not cute...**

**Amu-Eyes for Vova only does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Kiseki-And read on!**

**Tadase's POV**

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath as I raced into Tskyoumi Incorporation.

As always, the police were after me. Again. This all began after I turned 13. I had accidentally pulled the trigger on my dad's pistol and killed a famous philosophor across the street. Ever since then, I have been on the run.

It's crazy how your whole life can change before your eyes in a flash. From being a normal 13 year old boy finishing up middle school to being a 22 year old elite assassin, I just still couldn't believe that I had changed so much in nine years. I had dropped out of school so that I wouldn't harm anybody.

Bascially, I'm hiding from the whole world.

Since joining the Tskyoumi Incorporation when I turned 13, I had become a sly trickster and a lady killer. Literally. I always got the job done, I won the "Assassin Of The Month" award every month, and I was adored by my boss. I never cared about who I killed. Heck, I never even cared if I killed my dad right in front of my very own eyes! Consider me a cold and heartless beast. Oh, add emotionless into that list, as well.

Nagihiko would always get jealous at how I always got everything done and how he would just laze around and do nothing. However, I knew that he was joking.

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button with the number 100 on it.

I stared emotionlessly as I stared out the glass window at the city of Seiyo as the elevator lifted me higher.

The elevator stopped and I walked out, still watching outside.

That big fire down in the city in Seiyo reminded me of my latest task as I walked into my boss' office.

He turned around and smiled once he saw me.

"Ah, hello Tadase." he greeted.

I smiled.

"Hello, sir." I said.

He looked at the puzzle in front of him and frowned.

"Isn't it interesting, Tadase?" he asked.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"Huh?" I questioned as I stuck my hand in my jeans pocket.

I began to play with something in my pocket as my boss sighed.

"After so long, I'll finally be able to recover all of my memories." he said.

"Speaking of, what memory is this?" I asked.

"...to kill." I only heard the last two words in the sentence that he said under his breath.

I cocked up an eyebrow.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

He sighed.

"The person that I want to kill." he said more clearly this time.

"Oh." I said.

"Enough about that. Did you find that piece?" he asked.

I nodded before taking out the puzzle piece that I was apparently playing with and handed it to him.

He smiled.

"Thank you, Tadase." he said before plugging the piece into the puzzle.

His eyes then widened in disbelief.

I noticed the look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

He then slammed his fists onto the mahogany colored work desk.

"Dammit! I'm still missing a piece!" he exclaimed.

"Eh?" I exclaimed out loud as I raced over to my boss' side.

I then noticed that there was one piece missing by the lip.

"Jesus..." I muttered under my breath.

"Tadase, I need you to wait for a little bit until Yoru locates the last piece. Meanwhile, go hang out with Nagihiko." he said.

"Yes, sir." I said before walking out of his office.

I sighed before looking out the window that overlooked all of Seiyo.

"I wonder where that last piece is..." I said to myself out loud as I watched the city of Seiyo burn into ashes.

* * *

**Me-Yes. I so decided to make Tadase OOC and do this.**

**Tadase-EH? WHY?**

**Me-Cuz Chloe requested this and I wasn't expecting the outcome to be Tadamu.**

**Tadase-Oh.**

**Utau-Next chapter, we'll find out about Amu!**

**Amu-EH? I STILL don't appear?**

**Me-Yup, sadly.**

**Yoru-Ain't that cool-nya?**

**Me-Huh? What's cool?**

**Yoru-How you can recover memories just by putting various puzzles together that picture memories that you have forgotten in your lifetime-nya.**

**Me-I know, right? I wish that it would be easy to recover from Alzeihmers (I think that's how you spell it)**

**Yoru-*shrugs* Well, I don't know-nya.**

**Me-...**

**Ikuto-R&R please. If you do, you get a virtual pie.**

**Rima-If we get up to at least five or more reviews, we'll hand out virtual Humpty Keys in your favorite color. (By that, I mean that the flower on it is in your favorite color)**

**Me-Oh, and happy birthday, Chole! :)**


End file.
